What the future brings
by ILoveBamon
Summary: This story is situated in the future. I'd say it is my imaginary season 6. Damon and Bonnie are trapped in the Dark Dimension as a part of the deal Grams made with the spirits. They are alive, but they cannot go back to the other, human, dimension. At least not for now. The main pairing is Bamon.


**It's been so long since I've written anything here and I am sorry about that, the easiest and the best explanation I could give you is that I've been busy. I've read through my old stories and I won't continue those because it wouldn't be the same. People change and mature through years and so have I. That is why I decided to write another short story, two-shot probably, about my favourite ship, Bamon. I'm not sure if they will ever end up together, but I still hope and there will always be fanfiction. This story is going to be set somewhere in the season 6. I may take some elements from the early TVD books. Hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**P.S. Please vote for Bamon here:**

. ?m=1#pd_a_8084490

The rustling of the leaves brought me back to reality. I know I should stay focused, but it's been four hours now. Four hours of crouching behind the thick bushes about a hundred meters from the house. It's been quiet. Eerily quiet. Now and then the wind would pick up lightly and rustle the leaves. Even though I'm cold, I'm grateful for the wind or I would space out entirely and that could cost me too much.

It is late fall in this dimension, even though they do not name the seasons here, the name is still appropriate. Where I used to live, winter would follow soon. I'm not sure what to expect here. Probably the same.

Suddenly I heard a crack not far from where I was hidden. I mentally prepared myself for a fight and slowly moved to the edge to check what made the noise. A man was on guard. Another crack. He quickly turned his head to the left where the sound came from. Not a man, a vampire. His reflexes were too good for a human. Both of us saw that the sound came from a rabbit. He relaxed immediately and turned back toward the forest and the bushes where I was hiding. The adrenaline and fear coursed through me and made me tense, ready for a battle. He made a few very quiet steps in the direction where I was. I wasn't sure what to do. If I jumped out now, I'd have the element of surprise on my side and I could defeat him without much trouble. But still, the noise would alert the other vampires in the house and I knew that I couldn't single-handedly defeat all of them and that would ruin my chance of saving us both. But what other choice did I have? If this vampire comes any closer he will hear my heartbeat and the results would be even worse. Decision made I jumped out of my hiding space and ran to the vampire. His face quickly transformed and he smiled at me mockingly. I returned the smile. I hate that people constantly underestimate me. But still, it will give me some advantage over him.

He was fast, I had to give him credit for that, but not fast enough. I've trained with older vampires than he was and I could more than hold my own. He went straight for my neck, like I suspected. I quickly dodged and used my whole body strength to push into him. Thankfully he wasn't too strong and we fell on the ground, me on top of him holding his hands so he couldn't hurt me. He struggled and I knew I couldn't hold him much longer. Magic was my only chance. The fire started around his wrists where I was still holding him spreading towards his neck. It burned me too, but this was necessary. While he was screaming and rolling on the ground to stop the fire from killing him. I managed to pull the stake from my jacket. Preparing myself, I estinguished the flames and quickly jumped at him, piercing his heart with the stake. He was utterly still, but I could hear voices coming closer. Well, there's nothing now to do but fight them with magic. I ran to them and held my hands out.

'Incendia!'

Both guards that were coming at me burst in flames and started screaming. I ignored their screming and ran for the front door. Two guards were waiting there. Both of them tensed when they saw me, ready to attack.

'Stop!' The voice came from the house and one of the oldest vampires in this dimension stepped on the porch. And I could feel the witches somewhere from the house restraining my magic. Well, at least I can still save Damon.

'Miss Bennet, nice of you to finally join us.' He spoke slowly, his voice soothing, like grandfather's, but his smile more sinister than anyone's I've ever met. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk. We all know you're powerfull Miss Bennet, that is the reason I summoned you, after all. There was no reason for your demonstration out there.' His eyes went to my hands. 'Ah, you are hurt. Aleksey!' A young vampire came with a cup of blood and I felt strong hands restraining me. Those two guards, I completly forgot about them. ' I don't need the blood old man.' I tried to free myself, but they were too strong.

'Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be strong enough to do what I need of you. Now drink.' All mockery was gone from his face and he looked truly dangerous then. He took the cup and brought it to my lips. I tried to turn my head to the side, but he brought it back with his hand. I had a feeling he could crush someone's skull with only one hand.

'Drink.' He didn't even need to yell, his low voice was far worse. He tipped the cup, but I still refused to drink, keeping my lips tightly shut. 'Now, now, Miss Bennet, do not force me to bring him here.' I froze when he said 'him'. Damon. I cannot risk his life. I opened my mouth and took a sip. The taste was weird. I had vampire blood before, but this one tasted a bit different. I just couldn't put my finger on what it is. The wounds on my hands healed almost immediately.

' I don't need more than this.' I hoped I was as brave as I sound.

'Of course you don't, you are healed. That was all I wanted. ' Then, he smiled, a smile that was supposed to be soothing, but I knew better.

'I hope that you coming here means that you are finally ready to bargain with me Miss Bennet?' He actually made it sound business-like, but both of us knew better. This was blackmail and I had no choice.

'I'll help you, but you have to let him go.'

'I will, as soon as you help me.' I tried to glare at him, but it only seemed to amuse him.

'This won't be easy, I'll need a few days and you'll need to get me a few ingredients. I will help you, but you need to let Damon go.'

'You do not have the upper hand here Miss Bennet so I'd be careful if I were you. Now listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. You are going to make a list of ingredients that you need and you are going to do the spell as soon as possible. He stays here until you start the spell. Only then I will get Aleksey to drive him to the nearest town. Did I make myself clear?' Well, good job Bonnie, you finally managed to provoke him. There was nothing else I could do but nod.

'Good.' He smiled again. A person could have nightmares from that smile. He looked at the guards then.

'Take her to her room.'

'Wait!' I yelled and then realised that wasn't a smart move, but his only response was a lifted eyebrow.

'Yes?'

'May I at least see him?' I'd rather scream at them to let me see him. But I knew that wouldn't help me so I tried to be as polite as possible. I know he was trying to see if I was planning something from the way he was looking at me. I guess he came to a conclusion that I was sincere.

'You have five minutes.' He turned around and disappeared from my sight. Those guards that were restraining me before, now tugged at my arms and led me upstairs. The house was huge and the staircase was made of massive wood leaving impression that it was very old. It was probably built around 1800s, but modern installations were added over time. Vladimir was even older. No one knows his true age, but it is presumed that he is more than 800 years old, if not older. Some even say that he is one of the originals. Not from the Mikaelson family, of course, but witches live all over the world and it would not be surprising if he was turned into vampire the same way as the Mikaelsons. That was only one of the stories about him, but the point is: he is old. Old and powerful. What people here are certain of is when was the first time he appeared in this 'Dark dimension'. The story is that he appeared towards the end of 1796. Many still think that he was a lover of the Catherine the Great and her death broke his heart. He had never denied it nor confirmed it, but I know better. He was very powerful then and he is even more powerful now and he has more or less ruled this dimension ever since. However, that was not by choice. My, I don't know how many times great, ancestor exiled him to this dimension after the queen's death and closed the door between the dimensions. He was a powerful persona in my dimension, greatly feared by all. He was planning to take rule over Russian Empire and then the rest of the Europe and probably the world. What made him different from all the other lunatics who wanted to rule the world was that he actually could. He was hundreds-years old vampire with enormous vampire army to support him. It was a matter of days when they would take over Russia, but then the queen died and in all that commotion my ancestor managed to break into the usually tightly guarded palace. She did the spell and sent Vladimir here, to the Dark dimension. This dimension had always been a place where the supernatural beings lived. There were humans here too, but most of them were kept as slaves by vampires or werewolves. When my ancestor, Korina, did the spell she also sealed 'the door' between the worlds for immortal creatures. Every now and then humans would cross to deliver a message to someone or as a slave shipment, but no immortal being has crossed it since the spell. His army was chaotic without their leader during the witches' attack. That helped the witches to kill some, but most of them fled and Vladimir was soon forgotten. Ever since, he has been trying to find a way back, but without a Bennet witch he had no chance. Bennet blood was crucial to break the spell and after more than 200 years a Bennet finally appeared here. It was just my luck. Don't get me wrong, Grams made a deal with the witches when she found out the Other side was collapsing and me and Damon were brought here and I am thankful that we are alive, but we are left with no way to get back. Damon is immortal so he couldn't pass and I have no idea why I couldn't go through the door, believe me I tried. Damon and I concluded it was because I died an anchor so I was technically immortal, but I still got my witch powers here. It never made much sense, but magic, as always, has a logic of its own.

'Here we are. You have five minutes.' The taller, blond guard pushed me through the door and shut it behind me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I haven't even realised that we reached the door to Damon's room. It was a nice, big room. The windows were painted black so no light could get through them. I was glad for it because they took Damon's daylight right so he couldn't escape. I smelled something strong. I sniffed once more and realised that this room is practically drenched with vervain. Every surface, except the floor and the bed, smelled of it. Windows, walls, the door, even the wardrobe.

As my eyes adjusted to darkness, I finally saw Damon. At first I was in shock. He was on the floor, with only pants on and it looked like he was asleep. But he wasn't, it only looked like it because he was immobile. He looked awful. He was even paler than usual, with cuts all over his face, arms and back. If he turned I bet his torso wouldn't look much better. I shook my head and realised that we only have five minutes.

'Damon.' I yelled and ran to kneel next to him. He didn't move. 'Damon'. I tried again. His eyes moved a little and his gaze fixed on me. Well, at least in my direction, I'm not sure that he could tell it was me. I sighed in relief. At least he was alive. I wanted to touch him but I was afraid that I would only hurt him more. Then, I got an idea.

I moved my, now long, hair to one side which left one side of my neck bare.

'Drink my blood.' I lowered my head toward him. 'It will help you.' He was still looking at me and I could see the moment he realised who was I.

'Bonnie.' He whispered and I could see anger in his eyes.

'Yes. It's me. Now drink.' He shook his head.

'Why are you here?' He was still whispering, too weak for anything else.

'To save you, of course.' I looked around the room for anything sharp to slice my skin, but couldn't find anything.

'You are such a fool!' His voice became a little louder now, angrier. I rolled my eyes.

'What did you expect? That I would leave you here so they can kill you?'

'That's what you should have done!' He started coughing and I had to remind myself that this is not the time or the place to fight.

'Please Damon, drink.' I moved even closer and I could see his fangs and bloodshot eyes now. He was really hungry, but he still turned his head away from me. Even though he would get more blood from the neck, I saw that it's easier to tempt him with my wrist because I could get it closer to his mouth.

'Drink!' I pushed my hand under him nose and I saw that he lost control. His fangs broke my skin and he started drinking. After a few seconds he started coughing again. And there was steam rising from his mouth.

'Damon! What's wrong?'

'Vervain.' He said when his coughing subdued. 'There was vervain in your blood.' Of course. I should have known. It must have been in that blood Vladimir gave me. Thankfully, he didn't drink much so he healed almost immediately and my blood helped even though it was laced with vervain. I could see that some of his wounds healed. He still looked bad, but it wasn't as bad as before.

'Bonnie.' He shook his head again, but he didn't sound as angry as before. Only frustrated. ' You never listen to me.' I had to smile at that.

'And that surprises you?' I grinned at him and I could see the slight smile forming on his lips.

'No, it annoys me.'

'Well, you really should have gotten used to it by now.' I smiled at him, but his smile again turned into frown.

'I am thankful that you came for me. But you really shouldn't have. It's dangerous here. Especially for you.' He tried to sit up, but couldn't do it on his own. I pulled him lightly and he leaned against the edge of the bed. 'Thanks.' He took my hand in his and I felt warm all over. 'You know that the spell would kill you. Please, don't do it.' He was looking straight into my eyes. 'Please Bonnie.' His crystal eyes were holding me captive and I couldn't respond. Suddenly, the door burst open.

'Your time is up!' I looked at the blond guard.

'I still have two minutes.' I gritted through my teeth and showed him my watch. It was a lie, but I figured that he doesn't carry a watch and he wouldn't know how long I was inside. I was right. He looked uncertain.

'Two more minutes.' He barked and left me and Damon alone once more.

' I've already died. Twice now. What is one more time to save the world and someone I care about.' The spell for opening the sealed door wouldn't kill me, but the other spell I planned to do, would. I couldn't let Vladimir go back to the human world, to our dimension. Other vampires and immortals here didn't mind this world. They actually preferred to live here than among the humans. Sure, some would still cross to the human world, but I figured that they aren't as much of a threat as Vladimir. That's why I had to do the spell. Both spells. I don't have enough power to kill Vladimir on my own, but the door to the other, human, dimension is laced with strong magic when it's active. By opening it I would be able to draw enough power to kill Vladimir at the exact moment he tries to go through it. Since the magic of the door is sure to fight my magic, Vladimir would be caught in the crossfire and both of us would die. And if I don't open the door, there will be another Bennet one day who will and I can't let that happen. He was too dangerous. So I have to kill him.

'Don't do it. Please.' He looked me in the eyes again and I could see the desperation in his.

'Why Damon?'

'I don't want you die again. And I don't want you to leave me. Please Bonnie. I'm selfish and I need you.'

'I need a better reason Damon.' I needed him to tell me he loves me. But it was still Elena he was in love with. My best friend. After all this time together in this Dark dimension, I fell in love with him. I don't know when has that happened. We've been here for almost two years. At first, we would fight daily, as per usual, and it was sort of comforting to know that will always stay the same. Although we fought a lot, we always stayed together no matter what. It was safer that way. And we would always call a truce at the end of the day. With time we started talking more, we started laughing together and our fights became more passionate.

One day we kissed during a fight. The other time it ended with a full make-out session. Third time, we ended up in bed together. That happened almost six months ago and we became lovers of sorts. Right at the beginning we agreed not to let the feelings in the mix. But one cannot stop feelings from growing. But I never said a word. I still loved him and it hurt me, it still hurts me that he loves Elena. My love for him isn't the same as what I had with Jeremy. This is more. Unfortunately, it is one-sided.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. 'Don't worry Damon. There's nothing you can say to stop me.' I smiled at him sadly realising that even though I wanted him to tell me loves me, I would still do the spell, no matter what he says. It is the only way to keep him safe. To keep him alive.

'You'll be free in a few days and the door will be open. You will go home and hug your brother and Elena and even Caroline and Matt and tell them that I will always love them. Ok?' He wanted to interrupt again, but I wouldn't let him. 'And you will be happy with Elena again. Just promise me never to forget me. Deal?' He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something, and I would let him, but the door opened again.

'Your two minutes are over. Let's go.' I got up and smiled at Damon. 'Hang on there, you'll be fine.' I whispered and left the room, the guard following me.


End file.
